This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study is looking at the development and mental health of children who are currently 18-22 months of age and participating in the Bilirubin Follow-Up Study. The study is designed to understand the consequences of very low birth weight and related issues on children's mental health and development. As part of this study we will assess normal, full-term children, who are the same age as the low birth weight group [to compare the two populations]. Also looking at the nature of the mother-infant interaction.